


I Will Climb (So You Won't Break)

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, i dunno, it short and sweet, thinky thoughts about trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena learned many things from the Luthors.





	I Will Climb (So You Won't Break)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by RudeandGinger's story, Knife Going In. I was betaing late at night and then I thought about trees and so, this. 
> 
> Thank you, ABCooper, for the glance over even as you have quizzes to grade, you are v kind and good <3

_ “People are like trees, Lena. Some bear fruit and some do not. Those that bear fruit are useful. All fruit bearers will bend for you, Lena. The fruit at the top of the tree is always the sweetest, the trick is not having to climb for it…” _

“Lena, thank you for the interview! I hope you like the article.”

_ “Some trees are small, some are large. Larger trees bear more fruit but they don't bend as easily. This isn't a problem for a Luthor, of course…” _

“Lena! I brought lunch! It's this delicious little place off third and…”

_ “You see, Lena, Luthors can make even the largest trees bend. We bend them until they break. And do you know what we do with a fallen tree? Why, we use it's wood too…” _

“Lena, are you alright? Obviously, you're not. I brought roses because well, you got me flowers so I thought you might like them too.”

_ “So, Lena, as you go through life, surround yourself with an orchard of useful people. Remember the best orchards are diverse in tree and, of course, teach your trees to bend…” _

“Lena? Would you… well. Would you like to go out sometime? I mean! Not like we usually do! Like… well, like a date? Maybe?”

She'd started out as just another tree. One in need of constant maintenance but who bore the absolute sweetest of fruits. 

And did she ever bend. She fell over herself after the flowers overflowing from her office, after the litany of death threats. It was far too easy to have a Super in her pocket. 

Of course Lena knew. How could she not? The girl couldn't lie about her excuses to save her life. And oh, how magnificent a Super would look in the center of her orchard. 

She kept bending, offering, and Lena knew that fruit was only in-season for so long. She would not turn this one away, that wasn't what Luthors did.

Then Jack lay on the floor, his mind gone, and Lena protected her most fruitful tree. That's all it was. Kara was her centerpiece and Lena did what any Luthor would do.

She protected her investment.

And Kara bent. Bent over backward carrying flowers into her office. She sat with Lena while Lena figured out the best way to sell Jack; mulch or flooring? 

But Kara was warm. Trees aren't warm. All Kara did was give, give, give, but she wasn't broken. Lonely? In distress? Perhaps, but not broken. 

“I will always be your friend… and I will always protect you.”

She realized it then. She didn't want Kara to bend.

It was three weeks later, a crazed, alien mother dealt with, that Kara asked her. 

“Lena? Would you… well. Would you like to go out sometime? I mean! Not like we usually do! Like… well, like a date? Maybe?”

Lena looked up, chopsticks still in hand, and stared. She didn’t see a tree. 

“Yes, I would love to.”


End file.
